Underground
Underground was a UK indie music magazine that ran 13 issues between 1987 and 1988. The magazine was an alternative to the major music newspapers such as the NME and Melody Maker, who didn't focus too much on underground artists. Apart from interviews, the magazine also featured music reviews and alternative music charts. It also featured a monthly section called Tip Sheet, where alternative music celebrities review demo tapes of unsigned artists. Links to Peel Peel was invited by the magazine to review demo tapes, where he had to give out of 10, the content of the tape, delivery in performance terms, presentation of the overall package and the potential on whether they'll bend a cheque book or two !! These are the following artists Peel reviewed for the November 1987 issue: * Bandung FileThe band later seemed to gain further Peel's interest when they did a Peel Session recorded in January 1988. (music described vaguely as industrial with a few synth noises)'' (JP: 'I expect this sort of thing would go down better with Janice Long') ''3/10 (content), 5/10 (delivery), 2/10 (presentation), 5/10 (potential) * Sychotode (Peel mentions they sound like Gaye Bykers On Acid)'' (JP: 'What a crappy name') ''4/10 (content), 4/10 (delivery), 3/10 (presentation), 5/10 (potential) * Those Famous Red Shirts (A conversation about groups with 'red' in their name ensued)'' (JP: 'I used to like Simply Red until Mick Hucknall slagged me off in a Melody Maker interview. It struck me as being very odd as I'd had a perfectly friendly conversation with the bloke a few weeks before in the BBC bar... anyway, I went home and threw all his records away after that.') (Back to the music) ''(JP: 'A lot of people might say this is no good because it sounds like it's cheaply recorded, but I think it sounds rather interesting') '7/10 (content), 7/10 (delivery), 6/10 (presentation), 6/10 (potential)' * Burning Baby (music is described as an intriguing mess of spoken vocals, chopped up guitars and the sort of drumming you'd expect from someone with his arms tied behind his back) (JP: 'I like the ideas but I don't think they see it through terribly well) 4/10 (content), 4/10 (delivery), 4/10 (presentation), 4/10 (potential) * Conspiracy (described as a combination of a hip hop beat which suddenly turns into an Eagles track for the middle eight) (JP: 'It doesn't pull it off completely as it's not hard hitting enough') 6/10 (content), 6/10 (delivery), 4/10 (presentation), 5/10 (potential) * GuttersnipesNot to be confused with an Australian band of the same name, this British oi punk band seems to continue making music, despite Peel not playing any of their material. (sound a bit like The Vibrators used to. Or maybe even The Ramones with a manic lead guitarist) (JP: 'Ten years ago I would have thought this was fine, but now, in 1987...') 2/10 (content), 4/10 (delivery), 3/10 (presentation), 4/10 (potential) * Giant Treads CleanThe band contributed to the 1989 "Volnitza" (Worst Of The 1 In 12 Club Vol 6/7) compilation album. (unusual sound that suggested a degree of original thought) (JP: 'You have to hand it to them for getting away from the norm, though I do find a little off putting the way that the singer goes 'Ooh-ooh') 5/10 (content), 5/10 (delivery), 4/10 (presentation), 5/10 (potential) * Horace (a Swedish group following a well trodden rock avenue) (JP: 'I don't mean to be hard. In a few years they might sort themselves out, but they well definitely need to re-think') 2/10 (content), 2/10 (delivery), 2/10 (presentation), 2/10 (potential) * PigThe name is also the nickname of Peel's wife, which had an advantage in that he played a track from them on his 21 June 1988 (Radio Bremen) show. (German based industrial band having a Foetus quality) (JP: 'Any band with a name like that starts with an advantage') 5/10 (content), 6/10 (delivery), 4/10 (presentation), 7/10 (potential) * VolunteersSeemed to have released an album in late 1988 and a flexi in 1989. (group described as having the odd heavy metal guitar solo with husky growls) (JP: 'I'm not so keen on harsh voices. It sounds like he's forcing it. A lot of the time when people sing like this, they don't really sound like they mean it') 6/10 (content), 6/10 (delivery), 5/10 (presentation), 5/10 (potential) * Beanfield (described as very mainstream and clean cut Alison Moyet sounding songs) (JP: 'This is too much for me. It just doesn't seem to have much to offer, and it sounds like it's been done much too many times before') 3/10 (content), 3/10 (delivery), 5/10 (presentation), 3/10 (potential) * Whirlpool Guest HouseReleased a single in 1987 and an album in 1989. (described as commercial pop sound) (JP: 'I've never understood the success of Curiosity Killed The Cat, though I'd agree that more pop music should sound like this. If I heard this on the radio I would turn it up, whereas a lot of the time I find myself turning it off') 6/10 (content), 6/10 (delivery), 5/10 (presentation), 5/10 (potential) * FlowershopThe demo that was sent was probably Reason For Change. This Cambridgeshire band then released a single in 1988. (the band boasts a primitive 60s delivery topped with an aggressive vocal in Byrds-style harmonies) (JP: 'It's one of those things that I'd like to like but there's nothing there to keep me interested') 5/10 (content), 5/10 (delivery), 2/10 (presentation), 4/10 (potential) * Johnson EngineeringReleased an album in 1988 and two singles between 1988 and 1990. (electronic sounding group) (JP: 'There are lots of bands like this - most of them are Belgian - and not many of them have the quality they need to push them through. A tape like this should be saying 'Don't listen to that crap, listen to this' but it isn't quite strong enough. I think it would have had more impact a few years ago') 5/10 (content), 6/10 (delivery), 5/10 (presentation), 6/10 (potential) External Links * Creative Review * Someblog * Bookogs References Category:Periodicals Category:Discography Category:Lists